Open to Suggestions
by not-you-15
Summary: This is what happens when you mix me, Harry Potter, and complete exaustion at two o'clock in the morning... The Maurauders, boredom, note passing and History of Magic. Need I say more?


**Kso, this story is called "Open to Suggestions" because I actually am open to suggestions; I couldn't think of a name for it... Anyways, I've never published a Harry Potter story, and never written in the Maurauders era before, so I'm open to any advice you can give me. Flames, however, will not be tolerated.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I did, however, make up the goblin rebellion of 1792, but this too was based off of her ideas.**

**Edit, Sept 21st, 2011: Fixed some small spelling/grammer errors that I failed to notice before publication.**

**o0O0o**

Normal print is Sirius Black

_Italicised print is Remus Lupin_

**Bold print is James Potter**

Underlined print is Peter Pettigrew

_**Bold and italicised print is Lily Evans**_

**o0O0o**

Moony…

_What, Sirius?_

I'm bored. Make it stop.

_Go bother James. I'm trying to actually do my work._

You're no fun…

_Leave. Me. Alone!_

Fine, fine. No need to be cross with me… Jaaames!

**Yes, Padfoot?**

I'm bored. Make it stop.

**You could-**

_Stop writing on my parchment and use your own?_

Don't ruin the only thing that's keeping me from DYING, Moony!

_Ask Peter for some parchment, then._

Fine, I will. Pe-

**Peter, can we borrow some parchment?**

Prongs! I was gonna ask him!

**Well, I got to it first, so there.**

Meanie.

_How about we actually let poor Peter see the parchment so he can actually give you an answer?_

Why do I need to see the parchment? What do I need to answer?

**Can you give-**

I wanna ask! Can you lend-

**No! Sirius! I was already asking!**

You got to ask the first time, Prongs. It's my turn!

**Ha! Mine!**

Not really…

**Give-**

It-

**Back!**

_That's quite enough, you two. You are so childish sometimes, it's almost unbelievable. Now, both of you apologize!_

Sorry, James.

**Sorry, Sirius.**

I still don't understand what they wanted to ask me…

_They would like to know if they could have a piece of parchment to write on, so that they can stop wasting mine._

Sorry guys, but I don't have any left. I just gave my last spare roll to Lily.

**You lent parchment to Lily?**

Uh… Yeah? She asked me for some…

**Why did she ask you? Why didn't she ask me?**

_Because she doesn't like you, James._

…

It's true, mate.

… **I'm no longer talking to any of you.**

_Oh good, one less person to distract me and waste my parchment! :D_

This is not a waste of parchment, Moony.

_Yes, it is, Padfoot._

Why is it such a waste, Remus?

_Because I should be taking notes right now!_

Why do you need to take notes, anyways?

_To study from, so that I can actually pass this class?_

You have top notes in history… What's one days' lost notes gonna do?

_You never know… It could be something important. This class isn't nearly as easy as you hooligans seem to think it is._

But it is as easy as we think it is. Prongs and I pass, and I don't think we've ever paid attention during a single class, let alone taken notes!

**He has a point…**

_I thought you weren't talking to us?_

**I changed my mind!**

_I see. And for your information, Padfoot, you only pass because I'm kind enough to lend you my notes so that you can do the homework._

He also has a point. It's a good one, too, if you ask me.

I didn't.

_Sirius!_

**It's true though; he didn't.**

_That's no excuse. Peter was simply stating his opinion, there was no need for Sirius to chew him out for it. Now, Sirius, you will apologize to him._

But Moony…

_Now._

Fine… Sorry Peter.

_Write it like you mean it._

You're picky, you know that Moony?

_Yes, I do. Now apologize. Properly._

Sigh… I'm sorry for insulting your opinion, Wormtail. It was very rude and inconsiderate of me, and I cry your pardon. Will you forgive me?

Or course, Padfoot… But, where did the fancy speech come from?

_I was also wondering that. Good question, Pete. _

Thanks, Moony.

**Me too. I was wondering too. In case, you know, any of you actually remember that I'm still here.**

Sorry. We thought you were Evans watching.. And, to answer your question, my mother made me memorize the proper way to apologize after I hit Regulus when I was five. She used some rather… harsh methods to make sure I remembered it.

Oh. Sorry I asked then.

S'ok. It's all in the past now. Besides, who needs a family when I have you guys!

**Aww, Pads… I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said.**

Don't get used to it. I have a reputation to keep up.

_Speaking of reputations, I have one to keep up as well! All of you, scram, so I can take notes!_

No! I don't wanna!

**Sorry, Rem, but this is the most interesting thing in the room besides Evans, who is sitting behind us, so I can't even stare at her. I'm gonna have to stay too.**

_Peter?_

I… Umm… That is… Don't put me on the spot like that!

_Fine! I'll just take notes and ignore you guys. _

That's mean, Moony! You wouldn't really-

_The goblin rebellion of 1792 was best know for the attack on the Ministry of Magic itself._

I think he actually means it, guys.

No! He can't! Moony! Come back to me!

_12 witches and wizards were killed, along with 23 goblins and one troll that somehow stumbled onto the battlefield._

**Wow, he's actually managing it. I'm slightly surprised.**

Should we just… leave him to his note taking, then?

No, we will not. He will talk to us. I have made it my quest!

**Oh, dear.**

Padfoot, remember the last time you tried to make Moony do something? You ended up with a black eye and a bloody nose.

That was only because it was the day before the full moon. He never would have hit me otherwise, right Remus?

_It took the ministry officials two months to clean up the damage and finish the paperwork._

**Just give it up, Pads. He clearly wants to work, and I'm in no mood to pester him.**

Only because Evans just threw your latest attempt to ask her out at your head…

**Shut up, Sirius.**

You asked her out AGAIN? You asked her right before class started too… Quite persistent today, eh James?

This is no time to be talking about Prongs' love life! Now is the time to annoy Moony into talking to us again!

**Oh, Lord help me…**

Oh Moony!

_The results of this rebellion were seen in the form of a new ministry decree stating-_

Oh Remmikins…!

_-that goblins were to be given the right of vote. However, this was later edited to state that-_

Remus Lupin please pay attention to me.

_-they would only be able to vote on matters which concerned the well being of their species._

I'll give you chocolate…

You probably shouldn't try to bribe him with chocolate… Not after what happened last time…

What happened last time?

**You don't remember?**

No. I don't.

**Wow. Didn't think it was something that could be forgotten that easily.**

Just tell me already!

**No.**

You're mean James. You'll tell me, won't you, Wormy?

Umm…

Please?

James?

**Ah, whatever. Go ahead and tell him.**

Yay!

Okay. So, it was at the beginning of the year, and you bribed him into doing something or another with chocolate. Well, you know Moony, he just can't resist chocolate, so he actually did whatever it was you asked him to.

Yeah… So?

So when he came to get his chocolate, you didn't have any for him…

Oh yeah… I remember now. That really hurt…

**You had pink hair for a week…**

_One of my finest moments, I'll admit._

Moony! You've rejoined us! I'd hug you, but since we're in class, that might look a little weird, so I won't.

_Uhh… thanks?_

**I thought that you were taking notes, Rem. What ever happened to that?**

_The lessons' over. We have about 20 minutes of work time before the bell._

**Oh. Well, okay then.**

Can we borrow your notes later, Remus?

_No._

What do you mean "no"?

_Just what I said. You guys are the reason my note taking got ruined in the first place, and now you have the GALL to ask if you can borrow them? I don't think so!_

Fine, We'll just borrow someone else's then.

_Like who's?_

Umm… Lily's.

_I'm really doubting that Lily will lend you her notes._

She will. Just you watch. Well… Read, actually.

**Ohh! Let me ask!**

No. She won't even read anything from you. I'll so it.

I think it'd be best if I did it…

Why's that, Wormtail?

Because she hates James-

**Hey!**

-and she isn't too fond of you either, Sirius. She likes Remus well enough, but I highly doubt that he would ask her for us-

_You're right, I won't._

-so that leaves me. She owes me for the parchment I lent her anyways.

_Even I have to admit he has a very good idea._

I agree with Moony. Wormtail will ask her. Any objections, Prongs?

…**No…**

Good.

Hey, Lily?

_**Yes?**_

May I please borrow your notes from this class?

_**Why?**_

Because I gave you my last roll of parchment, and Remus won't lend us his because we were pestering him the whole class…

_**You said "we". Does this mean Black and Potter will be using them as well?**_

Uhh…

_Yes, they will._

_**Well, the answer is no then, Peter.**_

Why, Lily?

_**Because Peter has a decent excuse not to have any notes; he lent me his last roll of parchment. You two, however, have no excuse at all.**_

Meanie.

_**Oh, and Remus?**_

_Yes?_

_**Good for you, not letting them use your notes.**_

_Thanks, Lily. I don't know how long it'll last though. They'll pester me the whole night if that's what it takes to make me give in._

_**You can come study with Alice and I in the library if you like.**_

_Thanks, Lily, that'd be great._

But Moooooony!

_Don't you even start, Padfoot._

Hmph!

**He's right though, Moony. Why do you get to study with the girls and we don't?**

_Oh, I dunno… Maybe because they actually like me, Prongs?_

Just leave it alone, you guys. Your bickering is getting annoying.

_Thank you, Wormtail._

_**What is it with you guys and your nicknames, anyways?**_

**Umm.. Wormtail, you tell her, she doesn't like me, remember?**

Uhh… Padfoot?

Well you see…

_Oh, look, class is ending in a minute! We should pack up! See you tonight, Lily!_

_**Yeah…**_

Thank God, I actually survived!

**I know, it's a miracle!**

I think you guys should give Remus back his parchment; he looks ready to kill…

In a minute, Wormy. What class do we have next?

_Muggle studies, why?_

Oh no! That class is so BORING! I'm going to DIE!

_Here we go again…_

**THE END!**

**Review, please? *makes hopeful face***

**Edit, Sept. 23rd: I received a review asking me to make this into a multichaptered fic, and I was wondering what all the rest of my readers think. Drop me a line, even if it's just to say "I absolutely hated it".**


End file.
